1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card socket, and more particularly to a mobile communication device and the card socket thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards can be used to identify the users of mobile phones and record various kinds of personal information and data. Although a SIM card is short and thin, the chip therein can record a lot of data, not only hundreds of phone numbers and messages, but also the data required during the processing of GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and the data for protecting users' rights.
The SIM cards of some mobile phones sold in the market nowadays are designed to be disposed under or adjacent to the antenna because of limited space. If there is a component, such as an electromagnetic shielding device, located in front of a SIM card, a high-frame type card socket will be adopted for the SIM card to be installed, to let the SIM card eject from the card socket successfully. Wherein the height of the metal terminals of the high-frame type card sockets is about 3 to 4 mm and the height of the antenna is about 6 mm. Therefore, if the antenna is located over the card socket, the distance between the metal terminals and the antenna is only 2 to 3 mm. The result of adopting the high-frame type card socket will make the distance between the SIM card and antennas too short, which will affect the efficiency of the antenna.